Soupernatural
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: Dean gets poisoned by soup. The only thing I can say, is that it is very soupernatural


**A/N:** Hola Mishamigos (I see what I did there) Umm anyway enjoy

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural

* * *

"So, are you going to order anything, or are you just going to sit there all day?" The serving girl asked him.

"Coffee. Black." The man answered, not bothering to look up. His eye was on the table two rows down. He smirked, knowing that this was going to be a very fun day.

* * *

"Hi welcome to Freddy's Place, may I take your order?" The peppy serving girl asked Sam and Dean.

"Salad for me thanks." Sam said, opening his laptop.

"I'll try your cheeseburger soup," He started, pausing to glance at her name tag, his gaze lingering for a bit longer than necessary. "Megan." He finished with a wink.

"So Sammy, what's the case?" Dean asked, taking a bite of the cheeseburger soup.

"Looks like a trickster to me." Sam replied, ignoring the salad beside him as he leaned over his computer.

Dean nodded as he shoveled in more soup.

"Woah." Sam furrowed his brows, clicking the mouse repeatedly.

"Dude, this soup is amazing." Dean said mouth stuffed."My computer isn't working." Sam slammed it shut, and glared at Dean. "Busty Asian Beauties? Really Dean? Stop using my computer for this crap!"

"Get the stick out of your butt Sammy, I haven't used your computer since you put a password on it."

Sam only frowned and shoved his computer into his backpack, as Dean scooped up the last bite of soup, and leaned back, closing his eyes in relaxation.

"Sammy there is nothing I love more than a good bowl of cheeseburger sou- urrrrrg" Dean groaned and pounded his chest a few times.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Dean answered, hand on his stomach. "Let's uhh.. Let's go back to the motel, get some research done." He added.

Sam nodded, looking at his brother in concern.

"I'm fine Sam. Takes more than a bowl of soup to bring the Dean machine down." Dean said.

"The Dean machine? Really?" He quoted.

"Don't knock it brother. Let's get out of here."

"It's just, we came here to do research, Dean."

"Well the hotel is more comfortable." Dean argued.

"It has roaches and mice, Dean."

"Let's just get back to the freakin' hotel man!" Dean whined, hunching over his queasy stomach.

"Okay Dean." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Dean, you sure you're alright?" Sam asked growing more concerned by the second.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean responded hoarsely. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Well, Metallica played, and you didn't even turn it up." Sam said.

"I was just a little late, that's all." Dean assured his brother, while he cranked up the music.

"Dean, the song is over."

"Right, I knew that."

* * *

They had barely made it into their motel room, when Sam saw Dean clutch his stomach and make a run to the bathroom, still insisting that he was fine.

Dean trudged out of the bathroom, gripping his stomach. "Sammy I'm fine." He repeated for the millionth time.

"Right." Sam said, trying to get his computer off the sketchy porn site, "And I'm pretty sure there's some tums in the back of the car.

"I am not si-" He suddenly stopped talking as his legs gave out from underneath him, collapsing in a heap.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, running over to his older brother. He rolled his eyes, "Stubborn idiot." He grumbled, slapping his brother's burning face.

"Are you serious, you just had to eat the soup didn't you? 'Soup is so good, soup is delicious,' Idiot." Sam said in a miming tone.

"Cas if you're listening, Dean got poisoned and I kind of need you right now." Sam prayed, hauling his unconscious brother onto the crappy hotel bed.

"Hello Sam." Came a voice behind him. He turned quickly, expecting to see Cas.

"Gabriel?" He asked, dumbfounded. "But you're-" He started,

"Dead? Yeah, funny how death works. Or, doesn't work in this case." Gabriel said.

"Where's Cas." Sam demanded, nostrils flaring.

"Cas? No can do Sammy. Blocked angel radio."

"Gabriel." Sam warned.

"Wow, Sammy, you're in a tizzy, got that nostril flare and everything."

"Did you do this to my brother?" Sam asked, or threatened, really.

"Relax Sammy, have a little fun, you're so uptight. Help welcome me to the land of the living." Gabriel answered.

"Save him Gabriel." Sam said, raising his voice.

"Fine, if you insist. But only if you admit it was funny." Gabriel whined.

"How is my brother dying funny?"

"Because, all you do is chase the supernatural, and you could say that this whole poisoning biz is a bit 'soup'ernatural." Gabriel said.

"Ha-ha! Fix my brother Gabriel." Sam yelled.

"But didn't you see what I did there? Because soup, and supernatural?"

"You're hilarious Gabriel, now fix him!" Sam said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine!" Gabriel snapped, flicking Dean's forehead. "But you have no sense of humor." He said with a snap, disappearing into thin air.

"Ahh what happened?" Dean asked, rubbing his head.

"Dean!" Sam said, in a relieved manner, hugging his brother.

"Hey woah there Sammy, no chick flic-" he started

"Moments I know. Gabriel poisoned your soup Dean."Sam answered.

Dean chuckled. "Dean you almost died, why are you laughing?"

"Because it's 'soup'ernatural Sam."

 **Fini**

* * *

 **A/N:** And done, you should review, also I couldn't have done this without the wonderful fantastic Red Bess Rackham


End file.
